


Our dearest dense banana.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, the girls having fun while eli is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: The girls try to guess how Eli's grandma called her (feat. Nico's dumb comments).





	Our dearest dense banana.

“That’s the spirit, Ayase! You know, you have pretty neat ideas from time to time.” Nico said, patting Eli’s back. “Now I get why your grandma called you—what was it again?” Nico asked. Eli looked away. Nico sighed and got closer to her. Eli could feel Nico’s breath on her neck.

“It was something like lanky and nerdy Elichika, right?” She asked, stupid smile on her face. Eli shook her head.

“It wasn’t that. It was—” She was interrupted.

“Blonde and naïve Elichika.” Nico said. Eli shook her head again.

“Not even close, Nico.” She answered.

“Oh, wait! I remember now. Silly me. It was clingy and weepy Elichika.” At that point Nozomi hit Nico on the back of her head. “Ouch! Why’d you do that, idiot?!” She asked. Nozomi smiled.

“You’ve gotta stop being so mean to Elichi, Nicocchi.” Nozomi said. Eli smiled and nodded her head slightly. “We all know her granny called her stubborn and cuddly Elichika.” And after Nozomi said that, everyone wanted to participate and guess how Eli’s grandma called her (with Nico making comments every time someone said something like some kind of weird TV presenter).

“Bossy and reliable Elichika?” Honoka said as her first guess. Judging by Eli’s frown and confused expression, that wasn’t the answer. Nico moved where she was, passing her arm above her shoulders.

“I got it! Lame and spoiled-rotten Elichika! She’s a sucker for cuddling, I’m telling you, and will do anything to get some affection!” She said as she now moved where Eli was and hugged her. Eli tried to get away but didn’t put much effort on it. What Nico was saying had to be true, everyone thought.

“Honest and diligent Elichika?” Of course Umi would say something like that. She admired Eli and wouldn’t deny it. Eli smiled at her but shook her head. Then Nico decided to take another guess.

“Dramatic and irritating! Big drama-queen, even if she likes to pretend she’s not.” She made a gesture over Eli’s head, representing a crown. Eli moved her hand above her head the way you do when you want to make a fly go away. Nico stopped making gestures and moved away, where Kotori was about to say her answer.

“Adorable and courteous Elichika?” She asked. Nico made gestures above her. She looked like a dork.

“Egoistical and irascible but very correct and polite! She’ll open doors for you and never forgets to say please nor thanks. Any parent’s dream child.” She said. With the help of Honoka, she pretended she was opening an invisible door and letting Honoka walk into an invisible room.

“Level-headed and mature Elichika, nya?” It was now Rin’s turn. Nico placed her hands above her shoulders.

“Secretly dorky, our dear Elichika can’t sleep if she doesn’t have her night-light on!” She said, pointing at Eli for a second before walking where Maki was twisting the same hair strand she always twisted.

“Normal and direct Elichika?” She said. It looked like she didn’t want to participate. She always wanted to look like she didn’t want to participate. Nico patted her head and Maki almost barked at her in anger. What a child.

“A bit obnoxious but kinda groovy still! Loved by everyone, that’s Eli for you!” She made a heart shape with her hands and then moved them towards Eli, who had been blushing for a great amount of time now.

“Cool and talented Elichika?” Hanayo came last but her adjectives were as good as any. She had given them thought and Nico was now motioning with her arms towards Eli, screaming;

“There she comes, our dearest dense banana!”

“Stop.” Eli said, finally speaking. She was the darkest shade of red anyone had ever seen. “It’s the cute and clever. I am the cute and clever Elichika.” She said. Everyone said ‘oh’ while nodding at the same time.

“And for some reason, it feels like that one is the one that fits you the most.” Nico commented, dropping an invisible mic. Then, they kept on working.


End file.
